


Happily Ever After

by TrekkieTrak



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Aromantic Character, Aromantic Lance, Gen, Lance-centric, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekkieTrak/pseuds/TrekkieTrak
Summary: When Lance was 14, he was on his Pokémon journey like most kids his age.Unlike most kids his age, he didn’t understand what all the fuss about crushes and who likes who was. Who had time for that when there was training to be done? Training was much more fun anyways.The adults just laughed and said he must be a late bloomer.
Relationships: Ibuki | Clair & Wataru | Lance, Minor Ibuki | Clair/Original Female Character
Kudos: 20





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> A series of snapshots about Lance realizing he isn’t like everyone else. 
> 
> Aka me projecting onto Lance.

When Lance was 14, he was on his Pokémon journey like most kids his age. 

Unlike most kids his age, he didn’t understand what all the fuss about crushes and who likes who was. Who had time for that when there was training to be done? Training was much more fun anyways. 

The adults just laughed and said he must be a late bloomer. 

——————————

When Lance was 17, he finally collected his 8th gym badge. 

It was one of the happiest moments of his life. 

When he got to the Pokémon Center that night, the first thing he did was to call his parents to tell them the great news. They congratulated him and they celebrated together through the video screen. 

But then his mother got a concerned look on her face. 

“Just make sure your training doesn’t overtake your whole life,” she said. 

Lance smiled confusedly. 

“If I’m going to become the Champion someday, I’ll have to keep up with my training!” He answered, laughing. “Besides, there’s nothing else I’d rather be doing!”

His mother smiled too, but the concern was still there. 

“Alright, Lance. We just don’t want you to be alone. We want you to be happy.”

“But I _am_ happy,” Lance protested. “And I’m not alone, I have my Pokémon!” 

His Dragonair purred happily and cuddled up to him.

“See?”

“He’s still young, sweetie, let him find his way at his own pace,” his father told his mother. 

Lance was still very confused. 

“Congratulations again, Lance. We’re both so proud of you,” his mother said. 

“Make sure you and your Pokémon rest up. I’m sure you’re both tired after the day you’ve had!” Lance’s father said fondly. “Sleep well, my son.”

“Yeah, good night Mom and Dad. Love you.”

“We love you too,” his parents said, waving goodbye as he hung up. 

Lance didn’t understand what his parents were concerned about, but he didn’t let that take away from his happiness at earning his last badge. He and his Pokémon sleep well that night, and dreamt of taking on the Indigo League together. 

——————————

When Lance was 20, his younger cousin Clair started dating another Dragon trainer named Ryoko. 

Clair told Lance all about her when he came to visit her in Blackthorn City. She seemed so happy, and Lance was happy for her. 

But then she asked when he was going to start seeing someone. 

“I don’t know, I’d rather focus on my training,” he muttered. 

“You know, you _can_ do both,” Clair laughed. “I managed to find time for both my girlfriend and my gym leader duties.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Lance said as rolled eyes. “Leave me alone, will you?”

“Oh fine,” Clair said, and continued telling Lance about Ryoko instead. 

Lance didn’t know why, but the idea of dating someone made him feel...odd. He shrugged it off and enjoyed the rest of his visit with Clair. 

——————————

When Lance was 22, he became the Champion of the Indigo League. 

He and his Pokémon had finally reached their dreams, and Lance had never felt better. He was smiling from ear to ear as they were entered into the Hall of Fame. 

The next day, a tv crew came to interview the new Champion. 

They asked him about his training, and he answered them happily. 

They asked him about his Pokémon. When they met, what they were like, and he answered them happily. 

Before they finished up the interview, they asked if there was anythone he’d like to give a shout out. 

“I’d like to thank my parents, for always supporting me, and of course my Pokémon for always being by my side,” Lance answered happily. 

“Anyone else? Maybe a special someone, hmm?” The interviewer asked with a grin.

“Uh, no,” Lance answered bluntly, frowning a little. 

“So no one’s managed to capture your heart yet, huh? Well I’m sure being the Champion won’t hurt your chances!”

The interview wrapped up shortly after, but Lance felt that same odd feeling as when Claire asked when he would find someone. 

Why did they even care, he wondered. Couldn’t they see he was happy?

——————————

When Lance was 25, he still wasn’t seeing anyone, and people were starting to ask questions. He saw the stories in the tabloids. 

“Does Champion Lance have a secret lover???”

No.

“Shocking Secrets Revealed? Is Lance Gay???”

He didn’t see why that would be so shocking, but no. 

The stories speculating about his love life bothered him more than anything else the tabloids would write. 

He was single, and happy that way. He wished people would take his word for it. 

——————————

When Lance was 27, he learned that there was a word for how he felt. 

_Aromantic._

It felt so right. He finally had a word to describe himself. There were others like him. 

_Aromantic._

Lance smiled.

——————————

Lance never fell in love.

And he lived happily ever after.


End file.
